Discussion utilisateur:Monkey-d-luffi
Bienvenue Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page La volonté du D. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! -- Seoyeon (discuter) mars 2, 2013 à 15:22 La page que tu as créé a été supprimé car il existe déjà une page ayant le même nom : Volonté du D. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 2, 2013 à 15:44 (UTC) Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre plus tôt, mais comme te l'a dit Takanome, je pense que ta page a été supprimé par un des administrateurs étant donné qu'une page existait déjà à ce sujet~ Avant de créer une page, regarde si elle n'existe pas déjà ;) Seoyeon (discussion) mars 2, 2013 à 16:08 (UTC) Mais...qu'est-ce que je pourrait créer?Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de thèmes non créés. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas sur le tchat ? DevilStriker L (discussion) mars 4, 2013 à 12:24 (UTC) ecrit un truc sur ton blogDevilStriker L (discussion) mars 4, 2013 à 12:29 (UTC) mon blog?? Sur ta page utilisateur, à coté de "Discussion" il y a écrit "Blog". Ici, tu pourras écrire un billet (un article si tu préfères) sur ton blog :) Seoyeon (discussion) mars 4, 2013 à 13:10 (UTC) ah ok mercimars 4, 2013 à 20:12 (UTC) Mais on doit ecrire quoi? La page Marshall D. Teach existe déjà. Patateboy (discussion) mars 6, 2013 à 09:58 (UTC) Salut ... Je voudrais te parler sur le tchat , connecte toi au plus vite stp ... DevilStriker L (discussion) mars 14, 2013 à 18:24 (UTC) c'est déjà mentionné dans l'histoire Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 24, 2013 à 14:48 (UTC) Tu ment!c'est moi qui a créer la page Px-ZKamrix (discussion) mars 26, 2013 à 09:08 (UTC) non c moi Monkey-d-luffi (discussion) mars 26, 2013 à 17:47 (UTC) g pas créé pxz mais pacifista blanc Monkey-d-luffi (discussion) mars 26, 2013 à 17:49 (UTC) Tu peux arrêter de modifs cette page stp quand je l'aurai modifier tu pourra. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 17:41 (UTC) C'est bon??Monkey-d-luffi (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 17:44 (UTC) Deux sec je vais mettre tes images en galerie. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 17:52 (UTC) okMonkey-d-luffi (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 17:55 (UTC) Je te le dirai quand j aurai fini. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 17:56 (UTC) ok va sur le chat Elles sont dans une galerie. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 18:35 (UTC) J'ai supprimé ta page elle exister déjà : Île de Yurkiyu Takanome Nagashi (discussion) avril 20, 2013 à 17:12 (UTC) slt romain. je supprime ta page Domo-kun et Nnke-kun car il en existait déja une, mieux présentée. Gol-d-manuel (discussion) mai 11, 2013 à 11:40 (UTC) Je suis moyennement d'accord vu que ce qui importe c'est le pouvoir du fruit, le paragraphe de l'apparence est fait pour ça non? (Le but n'étant évidemment pas de copier le wikia anglais)Loiciol (discussion) mai 24, 2013 à 16:39 (UTC)Loiciol Je suis content que tu sois désormait modérateur avec moi"[[Utilisateur:Kamrix|Kamrix (discussion)]] (discussion) juin 4, 2013 à 07:57 (UTC) Salut romain c mickael ^^ Mickael91 (discussion) juin 8, 2013 à 10:59 (UTC) T'aime pas les bugs[[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix'' -'']] ''Discussion juin 8, 2013 à 11:38 (UTC) Pub de Wiki : http://fr.story-of-pedrono-d-eloun.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Story_of_Pedrono_D_Eloun Eloun (discussion) juin 14, 2013 à 17:32 (UTC) Salut, tu sais comment on PERSONNALISE les badges ??? J'ai vu ça sur Lucci's Story ! jai compris ne me bannis plus Ouais presque 11 000 et c'est pas fini!Loiciol (discussion) juin 29, 2013 à 17:08 (UTC)Loiciol Elle était de très mauvaise qualité et de plus elle était de trop pour la page.J'espère que ça ne t'a pas géné.Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' juillet 5, 2013 à 15:14 (UTC)'' Pour Nunu modérateur, c'est juste pour pas faire l'enfoiré auprès d'Ichigo en disant "Tu t'es fait avoir, t'es nul, t'as mis n'importe qui admin"... Et j'allais lui retirer le titre de modérateur juste après... Fichier:JohnTrolololoSig.gif[[User:John_Trololo|''John_Trololo]] Discussion Fichier:JohnTrololoSigBis.gif slt j'ai vu dans le top user que je suis 23 mais j'ai vu la persone qui est 21 eme a moins de modifs que moi pourrais tu me mettre en 21 eme De toute façon je penser à le changer alors pas d'inquiétude je vais l'enlever samedi. Pk tu me rejette du Tchat ?--Natsu29 (discussion) août 16, 2013 à 10:17 (UTC)Natsu29 oui je vais venir bientotAlexandre 830 (discussion) août 17, 2013 à 16:20 (UTC) Lucile a pas tord , tu savais très bien qu'on avait dit qu'on n'élirait plus d'admin , et pourtant tu es parti faire ta demande en cachette , en demandant au bossStern Ritter (discussion) août 24, 2013 à 15:49 (UTC) chacun a sa manière de voir les choses Stern Ritter (discussion) août 24, 2013 à 15:54 (UTC) je suppose que tu n'as pas eu la nouvelle règle en vigueur depuis hier : plus personne , excepté les admins n'a le droit de mettre des catégories et, ce jusqu'à nouvel ordreStern Ritter (discussion) août 28, 2013 à 07:28 (UTC) lis ça, tu comprendras mieux http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:55486 Stern Ritter (discussion) août 28, 2013 à 07:37 (UTC) apparemment, tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit, la dernière fois. Seuls les admins ont le droit de mettre des catégories et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si tu recommences, je serai contraint de te sanctionner...Stern Ritter (discussion) août 29, 2013 à 14:52 (UTC) Signature Coucou j'ai fait ta signature. Utilisateur:Monkey-d-luffi/sig Si tu veux des couleurs précises dis le moi. Fichier:JohnTrolololoSig.gif[[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion Fichier:JohnTrololoSigBis.gif août 30, 2013 à 16:30 (UTC) A bon j'ai fait ca ? Sur quel page ? Capitaine Jack Sparrow (discussion) Je voulais juste savoir si tu t'étais excusé avec Chopper-Man (lui s'est excusé sur le tchat quand tu n'était pas là,Alex aussi) 'Patateboy ' ''alias Law ou Patateking !'' septembre 3, 2013 à 10:35 (UTC)'' Donc c'est réglé :) Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !'' septembre 4, 2013 à 11:18 (UTC)'' non... je l'ait dit et le redirais le tchat ne m'interresse plus pour le moment si tu veut parler de quoi que se soit parle en sur ma page de discu septembre 5, 2013 à 16:47 (UTC) ah ok ^^ ben mtn tu sais :D septembre 5, 2013 à 16:50 (UTC) Désolé, je savais pas ca vu qu'il est en badge et que c'était facile dans trouver mais je le ferai plu promis Kippiti (discussion) septembre 6, 2013 à 21:54 (UTC)Kippiti je viens de supprimé zo car Zou existait deja septembre 9, 2013 à 17:28 (UTC) Salut ! J'aimerais savoir si tu pourrais me donner des informations sur la raison pour laquelle tu as éjecter Godo Eneru.Merci d'avance. Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !'' septembre 10, 2013 à 18:30 (UTC)'' D'accord merci pour les informations Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !'' septembre 11, 2013 à 14:58 (UTC)'' et qu'est ce que tu veux que ca me fasse que ca t'enerves ? tant pis pour toi ecoute, je t'oblige pas a me lire heinGodo Eneru (discussion) septembre 12, 2013 à 23:08 (UTC) Eneru C'est assez compliqué pour différentes raisons.Le wiki n'est pas trop actif. Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !'' septembre 15, 2013 à 11:20 (UTC)'' aprés tu vois86.67.153.63 septembre 17, 2013 à 16:46 (UTC) euh, c'est pour te dire de ne pas inciter les gens à s'inscrire pk en fait , gold et moi avons essayé à plusieurs reprises et on s'es finalement rendu compte que certains préféraient quand même garder l'anonymat Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 17, 2013 à 16:56 (UTC) je le sais 86.67.153.63 septembre 17, 2013 à 17:48 (UTC) Parceque on ma dit qu'on pouvais se créé son propre équipage est Luffy ses pour faire plus classe. Euh, shampoing ? Pas compris luffi xD septembre 18, 2013 à 13:05 (UTC) Tu vien sur le That.NikiZeleph (discussion) septembre 21, 2013 à 07:01 (UTC) SALUT SA VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? en effet ^^ je vais changer ca cet aprem septembre 21, 2013 à 10:25 (UTC) Ca sert à rien d'insulter le mec qui blanchit tout, on le bannit, et on nennule ses blanchissements, point ! Eloun (discussion) septembre 22, 2013 à 17:20 (UTC) Dsl d'avoir oublié de signer ! Eloun (discussion) septembre 22, 2013 à 17:20 (UTC) romain.... pourrais tu arreter de souhaiter la bienvenue ou dire de s'incrire au nouveaux :D avec stern on s'est deja mis a deux... j te jure aucun charisme XD bref evite de les comment dire "harceler" en 10 fois moins violent bien sur ^^ septembre 23, 2013 à 15:53 (UTC) c pas diriger que contre toi hein ^^ c juste que je prefere que les utilisateurs decouvre les gens par eux meme pas qu'on aille vers eux comme des rapaces XD tu comprend ? ^^ septembre 23, 2013 à 16:00 (UTC) plus rapide :p en meme temps je l'ai banni... deux page blanchit c bien de trop ! septembre 23, 2013 à 16:55 (UTC) en effet dans ces contribution la page perona en faisait partie... et vu ke nb de -... je dout qu'il ait laissé grand chose dessus ^^ mais tkt j'i deja verifier ^^ PS : evite ce genre de com ^^ on gère la situation tkt pas besoin de faire plus de vagues septembre 23, 2013 à 17:00 (UTC) Ceci est ma 3000ème au moment ou je te parle ^^. J'ai anticipé ! ^^. Eloun (discussion) septembre 26, 2013 à 15:23 (UTC) Tu vas tout le tps m'appeller comme ça, mtn "louloun" ? Eloun (discussion) septembre 28, 2013 à 07:51 (UTC) D'accord ! Eloun (discussion) septembre 28, 2013 à 09:25 (UTC) Pk tu me dis "salut" ? Eloun (discussion) octobre 5, 2013 à 16:23 (UTC) VOLEUR !!! Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png [[User:Franky003|''Franky003]] Discussion Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png octobre 12, 2013 à 11:55 (UTC) Ah, ah, ah ! En fait, j'ai rejoint, dit "...", puis quitté, et je pensais que t'étais en train de dire "LOULOUN ! Reviens !", et j'ai rejoint et dit "ag, ah, ah, avant de re-quitter XD ! Look at my new signature, merci à Manu et Think, c'est grâce à eux ! ^^ [[Utilisateur:Eloun|'Eloun']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Eloun|'Discussion']] octobre 15, 2013 à 16:46 (UTC) Nomination Article Qualité Salut ! J'ai vu que tu avais voté sur la page One Piece Encyclopédie:Nomination Articles de Qualité, c'était juste pour te dire que tu pouvais voter une deuxième fois (uniquement si tu penses qu'un des articles pour lesquels tu n'as pas voté mérite le titre, évidemment, pas besoin de te forcer à voter !) Voilà, et encore merci d'avoir voté ! [[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion octobre 19, 2013 à 12:03 (UTC) Un jour je me vengerais...Tu attendras impatiammant une modif chanceuse et tu sueras à force de modifier...Et moi...Rien qu'en répondant à un topic je gagnerai ma 5ème..Ha , ha . Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png [[User:Franky003|Franky003]] Discussion Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png octobre 19, 2013 à 12:59 (UTC) yosh romain c est diogo Portgas-d-ace91 (discussion) octobre 22, 2013 à 13:01 (UTC) Ouai Vive le Portugal Du nord a Manção et toi ? re t'a vu le topic forum ? bref fini le flood ! j'espère avoir été clair demain c le grand changement alors modo ou pas ca sera pareil j'espère avoir été compris octobre 24, 2013 à 15:06 (UTC) mdr c toi qui me fait la leçon ^^ Oué dsl j'ai pas vu le double post Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png [[User:Franky003|Franky003'']] Discussion Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png octobre 30, 2013 à 13:42 (UTC) A propos pages famille à Robin Salut. Merci ^^ Disons que Franky m'a filé le virus du "Faut toujours une char box sinon je pète un plomb" et Stern/John m'ont filé celui de "Reference un jour, reference toujours" xD octobre 30, 2013 à 15:19 (UTC) J'avais un rdv chez le médecin, du coup je devais partir ^^ octobre 30, 2013 à 17:12 (UTC) Voilà le lien : http://fr.one-piece-fanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_One_Piece_Fanfic MossLuffy (discussion) novembre 4, 2013 à 20:20 (UTC) Merci ! Bon anniv en retard aussi du coup ! De même que Kishimoto(auteur de Naruto), ça doit être un signe ;) novembre 14, 2013 à 16:17 (UTC) C'est fait :)Loiciol (discussion) novembre 16, 2013 à 15:17 (UTC)Loiciol Yep :)Loiciol (discussion) novembre 16, 2013 à 15:19 (UTC)Loiciol Merci ^^ MossLuffy (discussion) novembre 16, 2013 à 16:22 (UTC) ahhhh ct ca c juste qu'on a tout transférer tkt... ca change rien on a mis les onglets exprès pour le coté images et le coté questions ca change rien... je trouve la nouvelle meme bien mieux faite décembre 28, 2013 à 10:25 (UTC) ben oui normal c le but.. on aurait tout changer certains aurait peter un cable... quand je parle de mieux faites c en termes de mise en page avec les onglets et tout au moins ya TOUT (enfin faut completer mtn) alors que dans l'ancienne SBS ca donnait juste des images... pas super franchement décembre 28, 2013 à 10:30 (UTC) Yo' ! Alors pas la peine de s'énerver ein. On a juste décidé ça avec Manu, on a juste pas pensé à la renommer c'est tout. Y'a rien d'inutile là dedans, ça s'appelle un transfert. On a fait ça car il était tout simplement plus simple de regrouper tout sur une page à onglet, je regrette d'ailleurs fortement que c'était la page que tu avais créé. Mais ça au pire ce n'est qu'un détail, l'important c'est que son contenue n'ait pas été supprimé, non ? Tu pourras d'ailleurs voir dans l'historique que c'est Manu qui a créé cette page, et non moi. Par contre, c'est bel et bien moi qui en ait eu l'idée. Puis je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a d'embrouillant là-dedans : c'est même plus simple. A+, décembre 28, 2013 à 11:46 (UTC) Salut ! Tu pourrais venir sur le tchat ? Patateboy (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 11:25 (UTC) c pas je sais que je fais slt romain, je tenais a d'avertir concernant les modifs inutiles de ce midi merci e ne pas reediter ce genre de modifs (du genre rajouter un point ou des espaces) peut constructives, merci février 14, 2014 à 18:21 (UTC) peut etre pour les points mais pas les espaces... février 15, 2014 à 15:50 (UTC) hey !!! :D Oui en fait ils ont montré les avis de recherche dans le Film 2, là où elle est apparue, mais dans le Film 9 tu as une partie "de présentation" où divers avis de recherche apparaissent dont celui-là. A mon avis, comme c'est des films, ils sont pas créés par Oda et des erreurs comme ça peuvent se produire.Loiciol (discussion) mars 7, 2014 à 16:31 (UTC)Loiciol Oui ça arrive que les avis de recherche diffèrent. D'ailleurs c'est pareil pour les autres membres de l'équipage de Bear King.Loiciol (discussion) mars 7, 2014 à 16:37 (UTC)Loiciol Oui en gros, ceux de l'équipage de Bear King diffèrent. L'avantage c'est que ce sont les seuls à apparaitre dans ce film.Loiciol (discussion) mars 7, 2014 à 16:42 (UTC)Loiciol Slt, pour l'instant personne n'a été élu, les admins débattent dans un lieu tenu secret mouhaha, serieusement chacun donne son avis sur les different candidats et le temps que tous les admin ou presque repondent yen aura peut etre pour plusieurs jours malheureusement